The Rider Cometh
Category:Quests Category:Aht Urhgan Quests }} Category:Quests Category:Aht Urhgan Quests Walkthrough *Travel to Walahra Temple in Aht Urhgan Whitegate for a cutscene. **Purchase Sutlac and Irmik Helvasi at the Shaararat Tea House. Can be purchased @ Fayeewah and Yafaaf - Aht Urhgan Whitegate (K-12) **This quest can be completed with a Sutlac alone; an Irmik Helvasi is not required, but appears to greatly increase the chances of Yoyoroon accepting your talisman. *Travel to Nashmau and talk to Yoyoroon(G-6) (Upper level) for a cutscene. **You will receive a key item: Message from Yoyoroon. **He will not speak with you if you are a Blue Mage. *Obtain a Timeworm Talisman, which is dropped by Ephramadian Shades. **They can be found by the Cutter in Arrapago Reef and a short distance from Dvucca Isle Staging Point in Caedarva Mire. **The talisman appears to drop at a rate between 33 and 25%. **The quickest way to get to the Shades is to obtain two Imperial Silver Pieces, then exit into Caedarva Mire from the west side of the city. Note that players in possession of a Remnants Permit or a Captain Wildcat Badge may travel freely through the Alzadaal Undersea Ruins. ***Enter Alzadaal Undersea Ruins at (E-11). From there take the only teleporter in the room, and then exit back out into Caedarva Mire. ***Once back out in Caedarva Mire, you can simply follow the left wall until you reach an area with the Shades. Beware of the Heraldic Imp that spawns just past the Alzadaal Undersea Ruins entrance. *Return to Nashmau and trade Yoyoroon the Sutlac, Irmik Helvasi and talisman. **He will not accept Sutlac +1 or Irmik Helvasi +1. **Any sweets traded to Yoyoroon will be consumed. **Note that your talisman may be a "dud," requiring you to farm another one. *Once he accepts the talisman, change zones, and pick up your Talisman of the Rebel gods by speaking to Yoyoroon again. *Head back to Walahra Temple for another cutscene. **Your talisman will be converted to a Talisman key. :: The quest is not marked as active until this step is completed. *Head to Hazhalm Testing Grounds. click on the door for a cutscene, and then click the door again to enter fight. **This is a 6-person, uncapped battle with a 15 minute time limit. **Your key will be consumed upon entry. **Similarly to Einherjar, buffs and TP do carry over and EXP is lost from death. **Odin Prime possesses high attack and critical hit rate, but relatively low defenses. **Odin Prime will periodically summon Odin Images, one at a time. **Multiple Odin Images can be out at once, up to 3. **Odin Images appear to be similar to Elementals. They will strongly resist physical damage, but not magic. They appear to possess high HP and attack and highly enhanced movement speed. They are generally not recommended to kill. **Odin Prime can inflict several status effects, including: Curse, Sleep and Paralyze. He is also able to intimidate players, fairly frequently. **Many of Odin Prime's attacks will strip shadows. Paralyze and intimidate make casting shadows difficult. **Unlike Alexander, Odin Prime is completely immune to Stun. **Odin Prime will regen to 100% within one minute if left unclaimed. **Below 50%, Odin may begin a countdown starting at 10. At 0, he will use Zantetsuken, inflicting Death on all targets within a 30' radius of his current target. If Odin cannot reliably be defeated before he uses this attack, all but the member with hate should run outside Area of Effect range, or use /kneel or /heal. *After you defeat him, you will immediately enter a cutscene in which Odin will give you your choice of reward. **If you fail the fight, you must repeat the above steps starting with speaking with Yoyoroon. Note that the talismans traded may still be "duds." **Instead of entering Walahra Temple, examine the Imperial Whitegate to receive a brief cutscene and your new talisman key. *Return to Aht Urhgan Whitegate and click on the Imperial Whitegate for a final cutscene and title. Testimonials * Battling Odin Again *This quest is technically not repeatable. However, you may battle Odin Prime again by proceeding to the next quest, Unwavering Resolve. Video d4P83VDZngo